Youth's pleasures
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: High school life for our FAVE Batman characters. This is set in Batman Adventures style BTW HarleyxJoker, HarleyxDeadpool, Ivyx2 Face, DickxBarbara, LivewirexDeadpool(later) (Lemon scenes later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys hope you like my fanfic BTW Deadpool is wearing his costume throughout this as is Livewire . Please be kind as this is my first attempt at this. Below are the ages of each of my Characters XD**

**Harleen Quinzelle/Harley Quinn-16 Leslie Willis/Livewire-17 **

** Bud & Lou-Hyena's=5 Deadpool/Wade Winston-18**

**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy-17 Bruce Wayne/Batman-17 **

**Jack Napier/Joker-18 Alfred Pennyworth (butler)-35**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl-16 ****Harvey Dent/2 Face-18**

* * *

><p>Harley was making her way to school casually with her pet Hyena's Bud and Lou. She loved them dearly and took them wherever she went. She was looking forward to seeing her friends Pamela and Wade.<p>

The sun was shining and it was very hot. Despite this she had worn a very dark yet sexy outfit. She got a lot of attention due to this but if any guy tried anything she would either whack them with her trusty hammer or use a gun to threaten them.

"Hey Harls looking nice today" A voice called from behind her. She turned to see her good friend Pamela Isley running up behind her. Pamela was Harley's friend from school and had met her in the second year and had become close ever since. Due to her love of plants and ability to communicate with them she had earned the name "Poison Ivy".

"Hi Red nice to see ya!" Harley called happily. She was pleased that Pamela liked her outfit she had worked especially hard on it but it was also to attract Wade. Secretly Harley had a crush on Wade and they had come close to dating as kids but they grew apart as they got older.

Harley had styled her hair into 2 bunches either side of her head with one red bow on the left side and a black on the right side. She was wearing a half red and half black corset top fastened with hooks; There was black lace on the hem of the top on the bust area. On the black side of her corset were 3 red diamonds going downwards and the same on the red only with black diamonds. She was wearing a black and red pleated miniskirt with black diamond's patterned on the red parts. On her feet were go-go boots but one was black and the other was red. The black one had red diamonds up the side while the red had black diamond's up the side. She had also worn some lipstick that was a blackish red colour along with some gloves that reached her upper arms. The left was black and the other was red but they had no diamond pattern design.

"I can see why you get nicknamed Harlequin by the guys" Ivy chuckled. She and Harley were very close and had a sister like relationship. She was a vegetarian by choice and Harley respected that but most people teased her due to this.

Ivy was wearing her hair loose so it fell to her shoulders but she preferred it like that anyway. She was wearing a black leather tube top with a V front that showed her waist and stomach; On her lower half she was wearing dark greenish-black mini shorts. For accessories she was wearing dark greenish black upper arm length gloves, black ankle boots and black lipstick.

"So how's Harvey doing?" Harley asked kindly.

Ivy blushed "We're fine he bought me some roses the other day" she said happily.

Harvey Dent a.k.a 2 face was a gang member due to family lineage but he was a nice guy deep down he just had a short temper. He was 18 a year older than her but she still loved him since she had a thing for older men. Due to a traumatic accident he had a facial mutation so he looked like a monster with blue skin and black lips with white hair; however this was only half of his face.

Ivy loved him because he KNEW and UNDERSTOOD what it was like to be different and isolated and that was how they ended up together. Sometimes she would leave Harley (with her permission) and spend time with him even if it meant skipping class.

"That's good to know I got 3 men in my life and I love all of em!" Harley said smiling happily.

Ivy chuckled "Harley I don't think your pet Hyena's count as men I was talking HUMAN wise" she said smiling.

"Oh..." Harley said and stuck her tongue out cheekily "Sorry red" she said smiling.

Ivy smiled next to Harvey she was the only person she TRULY cared about. She also accepted her for who she was and often said she wished she was able to do the things she could which made her feel proud.

**_at school_**

"Morning Harley...Morning Pam" Wade called cheerfully waving at them. He was tying his bike up with a padlock and protected chain.

Ivy waved causally it wasn't that she disliked Wade but he was closer to Harley than he was her. They were more like classmates but he was a sweet guy.

"Morning Wade" Harley called happily running up to him and hugged him happily.

Wade smiled under his mask "You look cute" he said tickling her chin. He was VERY happy with what Harley was wearing and blushed under his mask grateful she couldn't see.

Harley smiled "You sweetie! You wanna grab something from the vending machine?" she said sweetly.

"Sure" Wade said and offered his arm kindly to which Harley clung to it.

Ivy smiled she KNEW Wade liked Harley and was hopeful that they became a couple but Harley was too naïve and shy to realize it. With her help perhaps they could blossom like a beautiful flower.

Unknown to them they were being watched by 2 people who were not exactly the best people to mess with.

"Hey Livewire whose the blonde babe?" The guy said curiously smoking a cigarette.

"Hmm? Oh her that's Harleen Quinzelle people call her Harley Quinn after the clown character" Livewire said taking a puff of her own. Leslie Willis a.k.a Livewire was a spunky rebel who dreamed of becoming an Electric pyrotechnic effects artist.

"She's a real looker but she'd look better with a guy like me" He sniggered licking his lips. What excited him more was her two panting pets beside her. "I can see she's an animal lover" he said smirking.

"Jack the day you get her will be the day I lose my powers" Livewire sighed crossly.

Jack Napier a.k.a The Joker was a badass rebel who was known for being dangerously violent; He was a member of the boxing team and the heir to his family's mafia.

"Why do you say that? I'm sexy as can be" Jack said looking peeved.

Livewire laughed "I don't doubt it Jay but there's rumours that she and Wade are a couple" she said smirking.

The Joker eyed Wade up and down. The guy did look rather threatening and the fact his face was covered intrigued him even more "He looks fun" Jack sniggered.

"Trust you to take an interest in a girl with a bad boy crush" Livewire sighed then smiled "Since your my pal I'll help you out Kay" she said.

Jack pinched her cheek "You're the best Leslie" he said using her real name.

**_Inside_**

"So Barbara you wanna catch a movie this Friday?" Dick said smiling fondly at his girlfriend.

"Sure thing" Barbara said smiling back at him.

Dick Grayson a.k.a Robin was a martial arts club member who dreamed of becoming a mechanic. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a yellow R on the front, Black jeans and trainers. His hair was black and slightly spiky and his eyes were blue.

Barbara Gordon a.k.a Batgirl was a member of the martial arts club and Science club. Her father was training her to be a police woman to follow in his footsteps but this was often put on hold due to her being a part time tutor. She had reddish auburn hair in a single ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a vest tube top with a yellow bat on the front, black knee length trousers, yellow heels and yellow upper arm length fingerless gloves.

"Well if it aint Batgirl the brat and Robin the boy blunder" a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Harley, Ivy and Deadpool behind them.

"Geez is she like obsessed with bats or something" Harley sneered a large smirk on her face.

"At least I don't dress like a clown" Barbara snapped crossly.

Harley frowned "At least I got my OWN style and don't copy others!" she hissed.

Barbara's heart sank. She was a fan of Batman and idolized him but at times that got her into trouble with bullies who mocked her.

"It's ok Harls this runts only talk she aint got no bite she's too much of a goody two shoes to kick our butt" Ivy sneered.

The trio walked off sniggering leaving the pair in a bad mood. After they had gone the pair groaned crossly.

"What a bitch" Barbara grumbled crossly.

"It coz she hangs out with a bad crowd I heard from another classmate she was once a sweet girl" Dick said.

"Oh yeah did you hear when Bruce is coming?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Oh yeah something came up so he's had to skip" Dick said apologetically.

"Oh well what can you do..." Barbara sighed though she felt sad that he hadn't come to see them "Let's head to class" she said taking his hand.


	2. C2: Joker meets Harlequin

Harley was sat in the classroom filing her nails while Bud and Lou sat next to her desk panting. She was bored shitless and couldn't wait for school to be over so she could go out and party with Wade and Pamela.

Suddenly a scary looking guy with a huge grin on his face came in. A girl was with him and they seemed close as they were chatting non-stop.

"Hey Red whose the tall scary guy?" Harley asked curiously.

"That's Jack Napier a.k.a The Joker he's a only child who lives with his mum. People don't go near him because he is REALLY fucked up in the head and dangerous" Pamela explained.

Jack Napier was a tall slender guy with toned muscles; Rumour had it that he was the heir to his family's mafia business which was most likely true as he carried weapons everywhere. He was also a member of the boxing team which was why he was so muscular. He had blackish green hair in a curved style that appeared in 2 horn shapes at the front but had a slight curve at the back. His eyes were completely black like empty pits with 2 white dots for pupils. But what was most interesting about him was the fact that his skin was an eerie bluish-white colour like that of a ghost.

His outfit consisted of a green shirt with a purplish-blue waistcoat on top, a pair of purplish-blue trousers (to match his waistcoat), black pointed shoes and bluish silver gloves. It looked rather good on him and somewhat badass considering his background.

"I think he's cute" Harley whispered but not quietly enough. The Joker peered at Harley and smirked but continued walking to his desk.

"Harley sweetie I'm your friend and because I care about you I'm gonna be frank...Stay AWAY from him I know you're not exactly a good girl but your KIND and messing with him will just turn you into a bitch" Pamela warned.

"He's right Harley you have no idea of what kind of personality he has and because you're so kind he could break you like a twig" Wade warned.

Harley smiled "Look guys I can take care of myself and besides my babies will look after me... won't you" she said rubbing their heads affectionately.

Ivy smiled "I suppose that's true it took em at least a month to get used to Wade and Me" she said reassured.

**_Meanwhile at back of class_**

"Say Leslie whose the dork and redhead with Harley" Jack muttered to Livewire.

"Hmm? Oh those two..." Livewire said looking up from her magazine. "The redhead is Pamela Isley another popular kid. She's a member of the gardening club and a part time model...".

"Is she now? Lucky bitch I bet she's got a lot of guys panting like dogs in heat when she walks down the hall" Jack sniggered.

"...You'd think so but apparently she already got a fella" Livewire said.

"Who is he?" Jack asked curious now.

"He's called Harvey Dent but goes by the name 2 face after some traumatic accident. He's also a gang member who's so unpredictable people don't fuck with him" Livewire explained.

"Remind me to meet him someday he sounds fun" Jack said grinning.

"The dork as you call him is Harley's childhood friend Wade Winston-Wilson. He aint a pushover and is rather skilled with the sword and several guns plus his ability to heal, stamina, agility, flexibility and reflexes are inhuman" Livewire said peering at him then smirked "...Plus he's cute".

Jack frowned "Save your flirting for later Les now tell me whose the cutie wearing the diamond patterned gothic wear?" he said impatiently.

Livewire sighed heavily "That's Harleen Quinzelle a.k.a Harley Quinn. She's a member of the Gymnastics team apparently their best athlete and a part time member of the martial arts club".

"She sounds like a lot of fun" Jack said grinning. "What does she do and what's with the Hyena's?" he asked.

"She's studying to be a Psychiatrist apparently and those Hyena's are her pets" Livewire explained.

"I see well I'm gonna have to introduce myself when she's alone..." The Joker chuckled.

"So you can hurt her?" Livewire asked.

"Nah...I wanna meet this little Harlequin myself and make her my gal it seems only fitting for The Joker and Harlequin to be together we're both clowns after all" Jack said deviously.

"Good luck with that" Livewire said and went back to reading her magazine.

**_after class_**

Harley was peeved she had been SO looking forward to hanging out with her best pals but something had come up (again) which meant that it was a no-go.

Pamela had gotten a call from Harvey to meet him after school. She had been so excited that it was obvious that they would end up screwing each other later.

Wade had forgotten he had practice with the combat club. He had been very apologetic and offered to miss the class to walk her home but she had kindly rejected him as she knew how important it was to him deep down.

"Oh well c'mon babies we can go partying alone" Harley said walking down the hall with their leads in her left hand.

Suddenly she spotted Jack Napier standing outside the school by the entrance. Part of her wanted to ignore him like her friends wanted but she was entirely curious about him and a small hello wouldn't do any harm.

"Um...Jack Napier right?" She said politely but in a slightly shy tone.

He turned to face her smiling "That's me toots and your Harley Quinn right? I must say I dig the outfit" he said eyeing her up and down.

Harley blushed "Thanks" she said smiling at him. He seemed ok-ish maybe a little bit pervy for eyeing her up and down but not so bad.

Bud and Lou began sniffing him and surprisingly their tails began wagging. Usually they got very protective of her and growled but not today.

"Love the pets Harls they got names?" The Joker said petting them.

"Yeah Bud and Lou" She said gazing at his eyes.

"Their adorable and at least they have a sense of humour" he said chuckling to which Harley couldn't help but giggle too.

"Y'know toots I was thinking... you wanna date me?" He said peering at her grinning widely.

Harley was stunned "Y...You wanna date me? But that girl you were with..." she said worriedly.

"Oh her...No worries Leslie's just a friend and besides she likes your boy pal anyway" The Joker said.

"She likes Wade? Well aint he popular" Harley said impressed.

"So it is a yes or a no?" The Joker asked leaning towards her.

Harley swallowed nervously she didn't want to worry her friends but he was SO handsome and who knew if this chance would come again.

**_Harley's inner thoughts_**

_"C'mon Harls a REALLY hot guy has just asked you out and who knows if a chance like this will happen again. And besides if he pulls any funny shit just set the boys on him or use the giant hammer"._

**_now_**

"Sure...Ok" Harley said nervously her cheeks tinted red.

"Great I'll see ya tomorrow Harls" Jack said and kissed her cheek then ran off laughing manically.

Harley stood where she was blinking in shock then smiled "Jack Napier huh?..." she said fondly. She then turned to her pets "C'mon babies lets go have some fun" she said happily.


	3. C3: Diamonds suit clowns

Harley was making her way to school with Bud and Lou on their leash. She was humming a cheerful tune while enjoying the rays of the sun on her skin.

Suddenly she spotted Joker leaning on a wall and whistling cheerily. He appeared to be waiting for someone but who exactly?

"Joker?" she said curiously but in a polite tone.

The Joker turned to face her a large grin on his face "Morning Harls you look pretty as ever" he said admiring her pretty face.

"Thanks J" she said smiling happily.

"Mind some company?" The Joker said smiling.

Harley shook her head "Nope plus I'm sure the boys will like ya" she said grinning. Bud and Lou had been pining to see him to which their tails began wagging at the sight of him.

"Good boys" he said patting their heads.

The pair set off to school smiling at each other cheerily. It was nice for them to have someone who they could feel was like themselves. Most students thought them weird or rebellious.

From a distance Ivy had spotted them. She was originally planning to walk to school with Harley but that plan was in ruins. Part of her was tempted to pull Harley away from him but she could remember Harley's comment.

**_Flashback_**

_"Don't worry red I can take care of myself and besides if anything happens I got the babies to take care of me"_

**_Now_**

Ivy smiled fondly "I trust you Harls...But I'll still keep an eye on you coz your my friend" she said firmly clenching her fists. Meanwhile Joker and Harley were chatting away cheerily and even giggling a few times. From the looks of it they were getting along just fine but she would still be on warning mode in case The Joker pulled any crap.

Ivy picked up her phone and dialled a number "Hey Harv it's me...Yes I miss you too...Listen I need a favour...yes it's to do with Harley...uh huh...yes...thanks Harv...Love you too...Bye" she said firmly but with a flirty tone.

She then hung up her phone and watched Harley with a stern look "I'm sorry Harls but I need to know your gonna be ok" she said sternly.

**_At school_**

Wade is parking his bike the suddenly pots Harley. His heart raced with joy and love as he gazed upon her cute face. Suddenly he noticed she was walking with someone as he peered closer his eyes widened in shock.

Harley was walking alongside Jack Napier and she was holding his hand. She was beaming with happiness and smiling happily.

Jack Napier was holding her hand as well a giant grin on his face. He was gazing into her big blue eyes joyfully.

Wade became angry not only because she was with Joker; but because she was smiling genuinely at someone that wasn't him. He knew he was jealous but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

Harley suddenly spotted Wade looking at her and waved at him cheerfully. She continued to walk on with Joker towards the school.

Joker looked up at Wade when Harley wasn't looking and smirked at him a devious look in his eyes. He was enjoying the fact that Harley was his girl and nobody else could touch her.

"Hey Wade" Ivy said appearing behind him.

"Oh hey Ivy did you know Joker and Harley are an item?" he said bitterly.

"Yeah I saw them on the way to school.." she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Then why didn't you STOP her! Jack Napier is wrong for her; she'll get into deep shit if she stays with him" he said crossly.

"Wade I feel exactly the same as you believe me..." Ivy said touching his shoulder in a supportive manner.

"You don't act like it" Wade huffed angrily shrugging off her hand.

Ivy placed her hands on her hips crossly "Listen dumbass I've already gotten help on this so chill would you".

Wade raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah who?" he said suspiciously.

Ivy smirked "Let's just say Harvey owes me" She said peering at her nails.

Wade looked impressed "Sneaky".

"I thought so now let's get into school" she said leading the way.

**_Meanwhile_**

"C'mon Harls lets blow this joint and have some fun" Jack suggested.

"But..." Harley said worriedly.

"We can slip back in for lunch c'mon it'll be great" Jack said leading her away.

Harley followed nervously Bud and Lou following beside her. She was ok about skipping class; She was a rebel but she had wanted to say good morning to Ivy at least.

Jack lead Harley to the gym shed to which he shoved open the door firmly. He then held out his hands in front of him "Ladies first".

Harley was touched by his manners. She turned to Bud and Lou "Ok babies watch the door for mummy and if anyone comes near...rip em to shreds" she said stroking their heads.

Bud and Lou cackled playfully and sat stood outside the gym shed pacing back and forth a little as the door closed. Harley had trained them well so they would attack on sight unless they were friends.

**_Inside shed_**

Harley sat down on the gym mat sighing pleasantly "Geez as good as these boots are my feet are killing me".

Jack sat next to her gazing upon her slender figure. He began tiptoeing his fingers up her leg "You really are a cutie Harls" he said playfully.

"Wait!" she cried suddenly hugging herself.

"What?" he said sounding a little peeved.

Harley looked nervous "B...Be gentle ok" she said quietly.

Jack's eyes widened "Harley...are you a..." he said shocked.

"Uh-huh" she said sadly her pigtails drooping. She was the only girl in school who hadn't popped her cherry yet.

The Joker was pleased not only that he was dating such a babe but that her first time was going to be with him. He did feel bad that she was so scared though and it would hurt since he was so big.

He stroked her hair gently "I can't promise it won't hurt...but I will be gentle" he said kissing her cheek.

"O...Ok" Harley said nervously.

Jack placed his hand on her waist and rested the other upon her arm and kissed her deeply. She tasted even sweeter than he imagined; her lips tasted like Cherries.

Harley was shocked by his passion closing her eyes and returning his kiss. She ran one hand through his hair and the other clung to his shirt.

They continued kissing passionately then Joker pushed her onto her back still kissing her. They both panted heavily as they continued to enjoy each other's taste.

Harley unbuttoned Jack's shirt slowly flashing his white skin more. He was even more toned than she imagined. Her body grew more excited at seeing his bare body in front of her.

Joker ran his hands along Harley's legs playfully; She was so soft and tasted so sweet. He began kissing her neck causing her to sigh pleasantly. He could tell she was enjoying this a great deal and it made him smile.

"J...this feels good...oh...oh yeah" she said as he kissed her chest.

The Joker slid his fingers into her underwear and began rubbing her clit hard. He started slow then got faster and faster.

"Oh...ah...oh yeah...Mmm...YES! Harley screamed as she climaxed.

The Joker slid his fingers from her panties and licked them enjoying her salty juices. He smiled deviously "That feel good sweets?" he said playfully.

"Yeah" Harley panted breathlessly. She lay on her side still in shock from how good she had felt.

Jack leaned towards her and kissed her cheek "Do you trust me?" he said stroking her hair.

"Sure...I trust you" Harley panted.

Jack pulled out a switchblade and leaned upon her and pulled her top corset a little. He pressed the knife to her skin and began carving something.

Harley tried to scream but he slammed his lips onto hers to silence her. She clung to his jacket as he sliced at her skin tears spilling over.

"All done" Jack said pulling away and licking her blood from the knife.

Harley sat up and spotted a J on her chest above her heart "This is..." she said staring at it.

"My mark...to prove your mine" he said kissing her cheek.

Harley smiled fondly and covered the mark with her corset so it was hidden from view. It was her secret to share with her beloved clown. She peered at him curiously "Um Joker" she said shyly.

"Hmm?" he said fastening his shirt and tiding himself up.

"Can...Can I give you playful nickname" she said nervously.

"Like what?" he said turning to face her. He didn't mind getting one just as long as it wasn't annoying.

"I was thinking...Mistah-J or even..." she said trailing off.

"Let's hear it sweets" he said firmly.

"P...Puddin?" she said blushing.

The Joker was surprised at this but smiled ruffling her hair "Sure thing sweets I have a few nicknames for you too" he said helping her up.

"Like what?" she said curiously getting to her feet.

"Harls, Harley-girl, Pooh, Sweets and Pumpkin/Pumpkin Pie" he said pinching her nose.

Harley blushed "That...that sounds good" she said smiling at him.

The pair left the shed together hand in hand the Hyena's walking alongside them. They smiled at each other laughing playfully.

**_Inside_**

Joker and Harley sat at the lunch table chatting to each other.

Harley was eating chocolate milkshake and a pork taco. She was in love with the bad boy of the school and she felt good about it.

Jack Napier was eating curly fries and a cheeseburger. He had his arm around Harley's waist and occasionally pinched her nose.

"Hey Harls" Ivy said sitting at the table with them. She sent a quick glare to Joker as she sat down. It was true Harley was infatuated with the guy but she all together hated him.

"Hi red" Harley said smiling at her cheerfully.

"You must be Poison Ivy" Jack said grinning.

"What's it to you clown?" Ivy said bitterly.

The Joker smirked "Feisty aint ya well I just wanted to say hi since me and Harls are dating".

"I heard...Listen Joker you better not hurt her or your dead!" she hissed crossly.

Harley was getting worried about the atmosphere so she decided to change the subject "So Pam how's Harvey?" she asked curiously.

Ivy smiled "He's fine in fact he's coming to say hello after school" she said her green eyes glittering.

The Joker grinned finally he was going to meet the elusive boyfriend of Pamela Isley. The fact that he was rumoured for being a monster intrigued him "May the games begin" he thought to himself.


	4. C4: Joker meets Harvey

Harley, Ivy, Jack and the babies were making their way out of school. It had been a long day and they were glad to be out of there.

Suddenly there was a loud revving noise to which they looked up. A young man around the age of 18 was standing beside a giant red motorbike.

He was wearing a black vest top, a giant black leather jacket with steel buckles and spikes, dark blue jeans, black riding boots and black fingerless gloves. 1/2 his face was blue with white hair; the other 1/2 was normal and rather handsome with black locks and deep brown eyes.

"HARVEY!" Pamela cried happily rushing into his arms joyfully and embracing him in a deep hug.

The Joker was impressed but not scared. This freak show was Pamela Isley's lover? Man she had weird taste but that was her choice.

"Hey Pammie miss me?" 2 face teased playfully stroking her red locks lovingly.

"I never said that!" Ivy snapped crossly. She adored him but hated to look needy; she liked to play the dominant one but she was madly in love with him none the less.

2 Face kissed her cheek lovingly and put his arm around her to which she nuzzled into his chest fondly. He enjoyed her company but never pissed her off unless they were intimate she was a handful at times.

"Hey Harv you well?" Harley said politely with a sweet smile.

"Hey Harley it's been a while you look great" 2 face said kindly. Since Harley and Pamela were best friends he had met Harley a few times and befriended her.

"Aw thanks you're so sweet" She sighed happily.

The Joker frowned he wasn't happy at how close Harley and this guy were getting. Slowly he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hey Harls whose your new fella?" 2 face asked suspiciously with a protective tone.

Ivy smiled fondly at him; it was times like this that she loved Harvey because he acted like a big brother to Harley.

"This is Jack Napier my boyfriend aint he just peachy?!" Harley cooed lovingly.

2 face eyed Jack Napier up and down. He looked scary and somewhat demonic but he wasn't afraid of him merely worried for Harley's safety.

"So how did you two meet?" 2 face asked firmly. he was worried about Harley but knew she could take care of herself.

"He asked me out on the first day we met" Harley giggled shyly.

"She was so cute I had to snatch her up" Jack Napier chuckled wickedly his dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

2 face tightened his grip on Ivy "Listen Harls if this guy does anything or even raises one hand against you I'm here if ya need me" He said fiercely.

"Harvey" Ivy said touched by his kindness and sincerity. He acted like a rough bad boy at times but deep down he also had a heart of gold.

"Listen Harv I appreciate your concern REALLY..." Harley said tenderly her blue eyes gentle "...But I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself" she said smiling cheerfully.

2 face smiled fondly. Despite her mischievous attitude and cheeky personality; Harley was an angel through and through.

"Bye red have fun with your boy toy!" Harley teased playfully and ran off with Jack Napier and the babies.

Pamela watched her leave a look of concern upon her face. She cared dearly for her friend and what trouble she may get into with Jack Napier.

2 Face saw her worried expression and turned her face to him "She'll be ok Pammie" he said kindly.

"Yeah but..." she said worriedly but was cut off as Harvey slammed his lips onto hers. He had missed her so much and wanted to make the most of this.

His arms snaked up her back and one hand cupped the back of her head. Her taste was still so sweet; her scent so intoxicating.

Ivy closed her eyes slowly and eventually returned his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. She had missed him but she would never admit it to him.

Eventually they pulled away and 2 face smirked "Still worrying over Harley?" he asked playfully.

"Ok you win" Ivy grumbled in defeat. She climbed onto the back of his bike ready to spend the night with him. She would never stop caring about Harley but the part of her that yearned for Harvey was strong too.

**_meanwhile further down the road_**

"So that freak show is plant lady's fella?" Jack Napier said in astonishment.

"They have their issues but I know they love each other" Harley sighed happily as Bud and Lou walked ahead of her.

"So what he in the mafia or what?" Jack Napier said suspiciously.

"Yeah...He's a gang member but he's gonna take over his father's company" Harley said in astonishment that he had figured it out.

"Thought so...he had a mark on his neck that's of the Dent mob" Jack Napier chuckled a large white grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah...he had some fucked up accident during a heist so that's how he got scarred" Harley explained with sad look.

"I see well Pam seems to like him" Jack Napier reminded her grinning widely.

"Yeah and I'm happy for them. I can tell she's really missed him" Harley said pleasantly.

"How could you tell?" Jack asked curiously. I mean it was obvious Ivy had been pleased to see her fella but weren't all women?

"When she's real pleased to see him red releases a kind of pheromone" Harley explained.

"Like a plant attracting a bee" Jack jeered playfully.

"Exactly" Harley said cheerily and took his hand fondly.

"Well I'll have to get to know this fella a bit more" Jack Napier thought to himself; a devious grin spreading across his face.

**_Later on at Harvey's_**

"She better not get hurt!" Ivy grumbled pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor.

"Pammie I'm sure she's fine" 2 face reassured her. He was laid in bed shirtless his groin covered by the white bed sheet. He was leaning against soft pillows and awaiting Harley to approach.

"But she's so naive and innocent; That Napier guy is bad news Harv" Ivy yelled anxiously.

Ivy was wearing nothing but her black lace bra and underwear. She had been like this while undressing too but before they could start she had gone into full swing.

2 Face grabbed her wrist firmly "Ivy I know you love her and I understand that; but Harley is a big girl now and you gotta let her make her own choices" he said in a firm yet supportive tone.

Ivy sat at the side of the bed and took his hand "You really think she's gonna be ok?" she said nervously.

"I don't know Pammie but I know she aint as daft as you take her for" 2 face said gently stroking her red locks.

Ivy smiled fondly "Harvey..." she said gently.

"Now c'mere cutie" He said pulling her closer.

Ivy smiled deviously and wrapped her arms around his neck "Make it hurt" she giggled playfully.

"Yes ma'am" 2 face chuckled deviously.


	5. C5: The love of a jester

**Hey guys**

**I am REALLY sorry for the late update**

**The festive season has had me REALLY busy and I have had very little time to write stories**

**I hope you like it and please review soon**

**Gothgirl300**

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the week and Harley was delighted. She enjoyed spending time with her friends at school but she LOVED relaxing at home. It meant indulgence and spending affectionate time with her babies.<p>

"I should call Red later and see if she is ok. She seemed really concerned about me and Jack" she said thoughtfully. Slowly she peered in her giant mirror and sighed heavily at her reflection.

Her hair was a bit scruffy and greasy which annoyed her greatly; her skin was somewhat oily and needed a good cleanse. Cleanliness and Hygiene was an absolute must in her books and there was no way around it.

"I think I should worry about that later. My body needs more attention at the moment" Harley said thoughtfully and got to her feet. Slowly she began unbuttoning her blouse and began to approach the bathroom.

"I see and what kind of attention would it like?" a devious voice said from the window.

Harley froze on the spot her eyes widening in shock but she didn't turn around. As much as part of her was glad he had come to visit she was also mortified he was seeing her in such a state.

"P...Puddin?" Harley said quietly in disbelief. She SO hoped this was a dream as she didn't want him to see her looking so gross.

"Hey Harls" Jack cooed sweetly. His eyes were roaming her body and he could feel his heart racing when he saw her.

Her blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail with the red dip die at the tip. She wasn't wearing any make-up today but she looked cute without it. Her garments consisted of a red and black checked pyjama top and some black mini shorts.

"AAAAH!" Harley shrieked loudly and staggered backwards then tripped over a stuffed toy and fell on her back with a loud crash.

Bud and Lou looked up from their bed in surprise; when they saw Jack Napier they began cackling and wagging their tails.

Jack held back a laugh that threatened to escape his lips. Her innocence and easily surprised nature was somewhat adorable but she was undeniably sexy with her feisty attitude and hot body.

He climbed in through the window quietly and walked up to her. He didn't help her up right away at first he just watched her from where she lay on her back with a astounded look on her face.

"Nice landing sweets" Jack teased playfully. He liked messing with her because she always took the bait and was easily fooled.

"W...What are you doing here Mistah-J?" she asked nervously a look of pure shock on her face. It was obvious from her reaction she had not expected him to show up when he did.

Jack pretended to be hurt and frowned "Aren't you glad to see me Harley? I thought it would be a nice surprise" he said crossly.

Harley blushed then averted her gaze slowly and began to play with her fingers nervously "It's just...well...I um..." she said awkwardly.

"Just what Pumpkin?" Jack asked curiously raising an eyebrow. She sure said some funny stuff but he liked her sense of humour; it wasn't that different from his own.

"I look really gross right now!" Harley cried loudly her face turning red with humiliation. She would have been ok if it was ivy but she was horrified that it was her lover.

Jack blinked in surprise then a giant grin spread across his face "You really are a dumbass sometimes Harley" he chuckled to himself.

"Huh?" Harley said in a confused tone with a baffled look on her face. She was simply speaking her displeasure she didn't mean to look like an idiot.

The Joker pulled her to her feet swiftly with one hand and then turned her around to face the mirror.

"Your gorgeous Harley. I mean you look even sexier with make-up but your naturally stunning without it" Jack said gently whispering in her ear.

Harley felt her cheeks heating up and her heart began to race wildly. She had never received such a compliment from a guy before.

Jack then quickly turned her around to face him with a large grin "So Pumpkin what's the plan for this evening?" he asked playfully.

Harley blushed "I...I was gonna take a bath Mistah-J" Harley said quietly. Since she was still a teenager she was still self conscious about her body.

Jack went quiet and his eyes snapped open. She was an incredibly stunning girl and the thought of seeing her naked aroused him greatly. Suddenly he began pushing her into the bathroom.

"Puddin what are you doing?" Harley asked curiously with a slightly nervous tone. He was acting strange this evening and it was scaring her.

"We're going to take a bath NOW!" Joker said sternly. He was not going to let her escape his clutches this time.

Harley stopped moving and felt herself trembling. She REALLY liked him but she was still a virgin and knew this would hurt like a mother.

Jack raised an eyebrow suspiciously; He really wanted to have some soapy fun with Harley but she was acting kind weird "Harls?" he said curiously.

"I'm scared Mistah-J. I dunno if I'm ready yet" Harley whimpered anxiously.

Jack then remembered that Harley was still a virgin. She had not yet experienced what it was like to be with a man so of course she was scared.

Jack placed his hands on Harley's shoulders and turned her around gently. He gazed into her deep blue eyes lovingly "Harley do you trust me?" he said gently.

Harley nodded gently she loved him so much but she couldn't get over the fact that in order to have sex with Joker she was going to have to go through a lot of physical pain.

Jack tilted her head back gently and stroked her blonde hair gently "I'll be gentle sweets I promise. But I won't deny you will feel some discomfort" he reassured her tenderly.

Harley smiled gently; He was so sweet and so cute. She loved him so much and yet she was afraid of him; he looked so dangerous and yet she was drawn to him.

Jack picked her up bridal style taking her by surprise and began carrying her into the bathroom. He had waited weeks for this day and he was not going to let her escape.

**_In Bathroom_**

Harley was enjoying the warmth of the bathwater and the quiet of the ambience. She had been sceptical about it and would have just taken a quick shower...but this was nice.

"Enjoying yourself Harls?" Jack cooed softly in her ear.

"Very much Puddin" Harley sighed pleasantly.

"Glad to hear it sweets" Jack chuckled. Her skin was so soft and a beautiful creamy white; what a beauty she was.

Harley wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly and turned onto her side. She lived being close to him and never got tired of his company.

Jack placed one arm behind his head comfortably and placed one around Harley. She was a sweet girl and an undeniable beauty. He was glad he snapped her up when he did so some idiot didn't steal her.

"Say Harley?" Jack asked curiously with a cheeky grin. There was probably a chance she would slap him and say "Its none of your business" but he was willing to try.

"Yeah?" Harley said sweetly. Her big blue eyes were filled with love and kindness; what a beauty she was.

"How big are your boobs?" Jack asked curiously. He had been curious for a while but hadn't asked out of manners.

Harley blinked and then said "32 C why?" she said innocently with a curious tone.

Jack sat up quickly causing Harley to slide off and grab him suddenly to stop herself falling. He looked somewhat suspicious of her answer "You're kidding?!" he said in shock.

Harley shook her head "No...it's the truth Mistah-J" she said innocently. He was acting a bit strange; not that he wasn't an oddball at school but his personality was hard to read.

Jack grabbed her boobs and began groping them causing Harley to gasp and then moan pleasantly. They were firm and well proportioned to her body and felt damn well nice to the touch.

"M...Mistah-J" Harley moaned quietly as he groped her chest slowly. She didn't mind him doing it but she didn't want to attract the babies.

"These are some nice ones Harls. I've seen a lot of boobs but yours are winners" Jack said thoughtfully. Unable to resist temptation he began to squeeze them harder and more thoroughly; how wonderful they were.

Harley looked confused "I don't understand. How have you seen more boobs?" she asked curiously between moans.

"I've dated a few bimbo's in my time Harls...but you surpass them by a long shot" Jack said thoughtfully.

Harley didn't say anything. As happy as she was about being superior to his exes; she was still worried about what kind of girls they had been.

Jack noticed her quietness and smirked "Jealous Harley?" he teased playfully.

"Don't be stupid!" Harley yelled angrily. She in truth was jealous but she was never going to admit this to him.

Jack chuckled to himself. It was clear to see she was jealous but her way of hiding it and denying it was god damn adorable!

"Don't you want it Harley?" Jack teased seductively into her ear. He let one hand roam down to her lower abdomen and under the water towards her crotch.

"That's not...Mmm fair Mmm Mistah-...ah J" Harley moaned lustfully. He knew just how to tease her and make her want more.

"Just be honest with yourself. You know how much you want it" Jack teased deviously and began nibbling her ear.

Harley began to blush. She wanted him so badly and yet wanted to resist his thrall but couldn't seem to do it. She could feel her body growing hot and she yearned for him so badly.

"Do you want me Harley?" Jack whispered into her ear in a seductive tone.

"Yes" Harley whispered back in a lustful tone. She wanted him so badly she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Good girl. Always be honest for daddy" Jack said superiorly and removed his fingers from her sensitive area. He loved teasing her but had to make sure she knew who was in charge.

Harley released a stifled moan as he removed his fingers from her body. He knew how to make her want it and yet was such a tease. Why was it he never took her body? Didn't he know how much she wanted him.

Jack climbed out of the tub slowly; deep down he did want to take her and ravage her body until dawn. But he wasn't ready yet as if he did it now he would never be able to stop.

"Puddin?" Harley asked worriedly. Did he not want her anymore? Had she done something to upset him and put him off?

"Your too fragile right now Harley. If I took you now it would be unpleasant; I want you to be more confident and emotionally ready when we make love" Jack explained firmly and grabbed a spare towel wrapping it around himself.

Harley bowed her head sadly. She knew deep down he was right and yet was so angered that she had to wait so long to make love to a guy. Ivy and Harvey were always making love...so why couldn't she enjoy it too?

Jack felt guilty about making her feel so unhappy. But he cared too much about her to make her feel so much pain but he would never let her go and that was for certain.

Slowly he reached out and placed a gentle hand atop her head and knelt down to her level "Harls I may not have slept with you yet. But its only because I love you and want to make love to you when I feel your ready" Jack reassured her.

Harley smiled gently and said "Ok Puddin. Thanks for being so considerate; your the best guy a girl could ask for" she said lovingly.

Jack smiled fondly "Good girl. Now c'mere and give daddy some sugar" he said deviously.

"Yes sir" Harley giggled playfully. She stretched over the tub and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Soapy water and bubbles ran across the outline of her beautiful figure making him want her all the more.


	6. C6: Never keep us apart

**Hey guys**

**sorry for the late update**

**Been so exhausted these past few days and college/work experience has been HECTEC**

**Hope you like and please review**

* * *

><p>Harley lay in her bed wearily; She had caught a cold from some snot nosed loser a few days before so she was forced to stay home. She has INSISTED to her mother she was fine but she had disagreed as per normal much to Harley's annoyance.<p>

"Mistah-J and Red will be so worried" Harley mumbled weakly. She felt so bad about skipping school without telling them and was sure she would be mad; Ivy could get very protective and often babied her.

When she recovered she would make that loser who infected her REALLY sorry for making her miss seeing her friends and her lover. What a selfish bastard they were; making her feel like crap.

**_at school_**

Ivy was sat at her desk quietly deep in thought. She was worried about Harley and why she hadn't come to school today; usually they told each other everything. What could be wrong that she would miss school for 3 days?

"Hey Pam why the long face? It doesn't suit ya" Jack teased playfully. He got along ok with Pamela but often teased her for a reaction. He understood their relationship as friends; but after learning that Pamela was a bisexual he got protective.

"Shut up clown" Ivy snapped crossly. She was in NO mood for games today she was worried about Harley. What if she was badly hurt or was sick with some awful bug? The worry was eating her alive.

Suddenly the teacher came in. She had a stern; no nonsense expression and was wearing formal suit. "Ok class settle down lesson begind now" she said sternly; she was holding a mug of coffee in her left hand.

"Where's Harley?" Ivy demanded sternly. She knew the teacher would know what was wrong and she wasn't gonna let them keep it from her.

The teacher sighed heavily "Miss Quinn is absent with a fever. It seems she caught a bug while she was studying for her exams" The teacher explained crossly; she herself didn't want to come in but had to.

Ivy's eyes filled with worry and her heart began to race; Harley was her best friend and she would NEVER forgive herself should something happen to her. She would find some way of seeing her even if it meant breaking school rules.

**_Later_**

Ivy ran down the school hallway desperately pushing past other student not caring about their feelings. She HAD to see Harley and see that she was ok; and no coffee drinking slacker of a teacher was gonna stop her.

"Hold on Harley I'll be there soon" Ivy thought to herself determindely. But deep down she could never understand why Harley didn't tell her about being sick from school; they were best friends after all.

Suddenly a hand pulled her around a corner suddenly taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened when she realized it was had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a wicked smirk on his face which usually meant trouble.

"What do you want clown boy? I hope you aren't expecting favours till Harley gets back!" Ivy snapped coldly. It was true she favoured women but Harvey was a rare case and she was VERY loyal to him.

Napier folded his arms and raised his eyebrow crossly "Just because I am a rebel in school does NOT mean I assault women" He replied coldly. He used to mess around with other girls and sometimes beat clingy ones; but Harley was different.

Ivy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Then what did you want?" She asked curiously with a sharp tone. She didn't trust this guy one bit and she never would; she knew Jerks like him too well.

Napier smirked "You wanna come visit Harley with me? I'm sure my little girl will be lonely all by herself" he said deviously with a devious smirk. He knew Ivy wouldn't be able to resist but her stubborn nature was often a problem.

Ivy was somewhat shocked but grateful for his offer. She may have not liked the guy much but he had a knack for sneaking out of places quietly and making sure people never questioned him. "Sure" Ivy said quietly in a somewhat shocked tone.

"Good now you still got that pouch of seeds with you?" Napier asked curiously. He could use knives and guns but he needed to open the window without making a scene and Ivy could help with that.

"Of course. But what do you want with them?" Ivy asked suspiciously; if he planned on using them to get high he could get fucked.

"We're gonna sneak out the window and see Harley" Jack explained bluntly. It wasn't a HUGE deal but it needed stealth and cunning; one thing they both had in common.

A small smirk spread across Ivy's face flashing her white teeth "I see and you need my vines to do that?" she teased deviously. She knew he needed her help but she wasn't going to agree so easily.

"Of course I do. Or I never would have asked for your help" Jack answered gruffly in an impatient tone; 2nd period was coking soon and he wanted to get out before a teacher discovered them.

"Ok Clown I'll help you; but under one condition" Ivy teased deviously. She was gonna milk this for all it was worth even if it pissed off Napier.

"Name your price" Napier said curiously; he knew Ivy was a cunning woman and that was why so many men were scared to approach her.

"I want a threesome with Harley" Ivy said bluntly. She had been attracted to her since they were kids and yet had never told her she liked her out of fear of what she would say; that and she put Harley before hserself.

Usually Napier would have disagreed but the idea sounded very wild and intense; something he enjoyed greatly "Does it have to be all women?" Napier asked curiously.

Ivy shook her head "It can have guys involved if you so wish" she said casually. She was glad he was taking an interest in her offer.

"Make it a foursome and you have a deal" Napier said sternly. He knew that Ivy was friends with a brunette Beauty named Selina Kyle whom was also bisexual and was dating Bruce Wayne.

"Deal" Ivy said proudly. She had gained Napiers trust and more importantly a hot night of passion with Harley which was more important to her than anything else in the world. She had longed to touch Harley but since she was always hanging around with guys she enever got the chance.

"After you Red" Napier said deviously holding out on arm. He wanted Ivy to go first so he could keep a lookout for nozy son's of bitches who would get in their way.

Ivy ran ahead and Napier followed eagerly. He wanted to see his lover and nobody was gonna get in his way and he would not let Ivy have more than one encounter; she BELONGED to him.

Eventually they reached the back window in the end corridoor; It was slightly open but jammed shut. Ivy pulled out some of her seeds and they began to sprout into thick green vines which opened the window.

"Shall we Miss weed?" Napier teased deviously. He knew she hated being called that and her reaction was priceless every time.

Ivy frowned and was tempted to hit him; but was more interested in seeing Harley. She began climbing the vine quickly as she had no intention of returning to class; and she knew Napier felt the same.

"Daddy's coming Harls" Napier thought to himself quietly.


	7. C7: Get well soon Harley

Harley laid in her bed weakly her babies lying beside her bed. Sweat was dripping off her body like a waterfall, her body felt like a volcano as heat eradiated off of it and her nose was more stuffed than a turkey on thanksgiving.

"Why me?" she groaned wearily as she lay there panting. She was a good girl; she did her homework, spent time with her friends and made sure to study hard. So why the hell was she being punished like this?

Suddenly Bud and Lou began wagging their tails and laughing. They both rushed towards the window excitedly as if someone was hanging a fresh steak in front of it.

Harley was very confused by this; they were usually so obedient and well behaved. Why were they suddenly so excitable and jumpy?

"Easy boys it's good to see you too" Jack said firmly in a kind tone. He did love Harley's furry pets but he did wish they were less jumpy sometimes.

"Puddin?!" Harley cried in shock. Wasn't he supposed to be at school? Then again nobody would dare go against him or they would regret it for a long time.

"Rather you than me; you make a better chew toy" Pamela teased in amusement as she climbed into the window. She didn't hate them she just wasn't fond of being humped by them is all.

"Red you too?!" Harley cried out her mind blown. She thought these guys hated each other so why were they together?

"Hey Pumpkin pie; daddy's come to see his sick girl" Joker cooed sweetly flashing her a seductive smile.

"Aww you guys" Harley said lovingly. She really did have the sweetest boyfriend and most wonderful best friend a girl could ask for.

Pamela rushed to Harley's side and felt her forehead and gasped "Jesus Harley you're burning up! You wait right here!" She ordered firmly as she got to her feet.

She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a flannel and soaked it under the cold tap. She then placed it over Harley's brow. She felt a wave of relief as Harley sighed pleasantly as she felt the cold cloth upon her head.

"Ok I'm off to get a bowl of water and some food; Napier you keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get up" Pamela ordered sternly.

"Yes Pam" Napier said firmly. He would never allow his girl to get up when she was this sick; it would only make her worse. But he was glad that Ivy was as stern as he was; it showed his girl was well loved.

Harley lay there quietly a few coughs escaping her lips. It kinda felt less lonely with her lover and best friend here. But the atmosphere was more awkward now as she didn't know what to say to him.

She had missed him; it may only have been 3 days but to her it felt like months. She had missed his smile, his dark eyes and his laugh. She couldn't bear to be apart from him; not ever.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack said crossly a displeased expression on his face. Wasn't she his lover? Weren't they supposed not keep secrets? So why the hell hadn't she told him or Ivy for that matter?

Harley sank deeper under the sheets hiding her face; she felt bad for keeping it a secret she just didn't want to bother anyone is all. "I...I just..." she stammered nervously/

"Hmm?" Joker said firmly raising an eyebrow; she had better have a good excuse for making him worry.

"I didn't want to be a bother; you both take such good care of me and I wanted to prove I was capable of looking after myself" Harley mumbled quietly.

Joker blinked quietly a look of surprise on his face; he then sighed heavily and pinched her nose making her cry out in displeasure.

"It's my JOB to look after you Harley; as your boyfriend I'm supposed to look after you and worry about you. It means you have less problems to saddle" Jack explained sharply.

If a man didn't keep an eye on his girl and make sure she was well cared for then he was not only an idiot; he was a jerk. And he planned on making this Harlequin bloom and become more amazing.

"Puddin" Harley said tearfully her eyes welling up and her heart flowing with love. He really was a sweetie; he just showed it more differently than others.

"Sorry to interrupt" Pamela said opening the door and walking in. She had barely heard their conversation but guessed it would be a mushy one.

"Not at all red" Harley said fondly. She hadn't missed much and it was barely a conversation just romantic banter.

"You just missed me scolding Harley for not telling us" Jack said bluntly. He was being half honest at least; he would never reveal how mushy he could be.

"Good; she didn't half worry me to death" Pamela said gratefully. She hated it how Harley didn't confide in her as much anymore; it made her feel like a shitty friend.

Pamela sat down beside Harley's bed and placed a bowl of cold water with 2 cubes of ice in it on Harley's bedside table. She then placed a towel and a bowl of soup on her lap.

"Say aaah" Ivy said gently in a firm tone. Harley needed to eat to keep her strength up or she would feel worse.

"Do I have to?" Harley moaned defiantly. She didn't feel like eating and she was too tired.

"_Harley" _Jack said firmly; he wasn't going to have his baby girl weak and tired like this. He wanted her strong and vibrant and not eating would only make her worse.

"Yes Puddin" Harley muttered obediently. She knew he was being serious with that tone and making him mad would only make it worse.

She obediently opened her mouth and Pamela fed her the soup. A surprised yet pleasant cry escaped her lips as she tasted the soup. It was rather good and tasted homemade.

"This is good" She said quietly as the flavours danced upon her tongue. She had never eaten anything like this before.

"Pumpkin and Coriander soup with some peppercorns" Ivy said proudly. Veggies did the body wonders when ill and it was what made her happy to be a vegan.

"It's great pammie thank you" Harley said gratefully as she continued to accept spoonfuls eagerly. She could feel herself healing internally already and it was thanks to Ivy's cooking.

Pam smiled warmly; she was glad Harley liked her cooking and it was helping her body to fight the cold. But she would expect a reward once she was well again *hint hint*

Jack sat with the hyena's stroking and playing with them fondly. They really were the cutest little guys and they were so well behaved. They must have been really bored cooped up while Harley was sick but at least they were obedient and patient.

He peered up at Pamela and saw the love in her eyes; she really did care about Harley and loved her as much as he did. But she would appreciate the foursome even more when it eventually happened.

He had many plans for his Harley girl and Pam would definitely be involved; but planning them was in order first. But they would all involve Harley crying out in ecstasy while her body gave into carnal pleasure.

A wicked smile of mischief spread across his face as he thought of all the things he would do to her once she was finally well again. He couldn't wait to touch that creamy skin of hers; feel its softness and grope those voluptuous breasts of hers.

"Ah youth" Joker thought to himself in amusement as he watched the two girls bond while carnal thoughts flowed through his mind.


End file.
